Hello World, This is Me
by Dr.KW-Yellow-Monkeys
Summary: What happens when Scully, for once, goes to a Medical Conference? She meets someone, out of the ordinary. What will they share? Maybe you should read! Scully/Kerry Weaver (ER) paring at first, Scully/Mulder pairing at the end.
1. I Shall Leave

"Hello World. This is Me!" Series  
  
By: FeLicia  
  
Series Information: X-Files/ER crossover. Scully meets someone at a Medical Conference; and the world changes. Dana Scully/ Kerry Weaver pairing at the beginning. Shipper pairing at the end.  
  
Chapter One: I Shall Leave  
  
Chapter Information: Scully leaves for a medical conference.  
  
Note to Readers: I do not own any ER characters. TPTB, Leave it to be. I do not own any X-Files characters. TPTB, BRING 'EM BACK!.  
  
Another Note: Taking someone up on a Fanfiction Challenge. I though pairing Scully and Weaver would be nice. Don't worry, There is Shipper pairing toward the end. I know how the shippers can get; I am one. And for the X-Philie split. Some of you would not flame me. Some are open to anything. Others, well, they would plot my murder over this. So please; NO FLAMING! All authors are different. I'm just expressing myself, and some other viewpoints.  
  
Another Note: ER fans; This was right after Legaspi dumped Kerry. Bad Legaspi, Bad! And in this one; Kerry did not take a two week vacation. I doubt she even went to Africa when she did take that break.  
  
Here We Go..  
  
Date: June 3, 2001 Time: 9:30 AM EST Location: FBI Headquarters  
  
Scully and Molder were in the office. They had a brief phone conversation earlier about Scully using her vacation time. Molder was not really listening to her conversation; just her voice.  
  
"Scully, Where are you going again?," Molder asked from his desk. Scully was standing in the doorway, leaning against it. "Were you even listening to a word I said on the phone?," She asked Molder, nodding her head. "Yes, of course I was." "Well, I'm going to Chicago for a Medical Conference." "How long are you going to be gone?," Molder asked. "You were not listening. I'm going to be gone for a week." "Are you sure?," Molder asked. "Yes, I'm sure! Why would I stay in Chicago?" "I don't know.," Molder replied, smiling.  
  
Time: 8:30 CST Location: Kerry Weaver's House  
  
Kerry slowly got ready for work. She was not in the mood to do anything. What she really wanted to do was sit around and eat chocolate covered cherries and cry. What she really wanted to do was pull the vodka from the top shelf in one of her cupboards and get lost in drunkenness.  
  
"I can't believe I lost Kim.," She thought.  
  
That's all she thought. Everyday. Everyday for the past week. She was trapped in a closet. Trapped is what she was. Excuse me, it's what she is. Just trapped.  
  
She finally was done getting ready. "One more day until the conference. Just one more day.," She sighed.  
  
(Next Day) Date: June 4, 2001 Time: 10:00 AM EST Location: Flight 142  
  
"Welcome on Flight 147 to Chicago. We will be taxing for take-off in a few minutes. Please buckle and turn off all electronic devices. Remember, no smoking.," The pilot said over the speaker.  
  
Dana leaned back in her seat. She knew it was going to be a long flight; a really long flight. Her plans are to arrive; 12:00 CST at O'Hare. Then she will check into the Carlton. She will get settled in, take a shower, and take a nap. At 4:00, she will go sign in for the conference, get her name tag, and greet with the other doctors. Then she will return to her hotel room so she can be well rested for the conference, it started at 8:00 AM the next day. She was glad that whoever was in charge of the conference planed a greeting time the day before the conference. She was glad to be able to talk to other doctors; ones who actually practiced medicine.  
  
The plane taxied and took off. She really disliked plane flights.  
  
Time: 9:00 AM CST Location: Kerry's house  
  
Kerry was sitting on her couch, talking on the phone with Romano. "Robert, I can not come in to work. I have to help set up for the conference." "Ms. Organization. Whatever happened to being a doctor? It must of left as fast as your Legaspi did.," Romano replied. "I don't see you playing doctor.," Kerry replied in defense. "Yea, well, I'm not the one running a all-career doctor freak-show at the Carlton." "Whatever Robert. I'm doing this. And if you even threaten to fire me because I did not come in; I'll report you for wanting to fire Legaspi for her sexual orientation." "You mean your sexual orientation?," Robert sarcastically asked. "Goodbye Robert!," Kerry exclaimed, hanging up the phone.  
  
She felt so good to hang up the phone on Romano. She was upset that Kim left; but she had a feeling that something- or someone- will happen to change her emptiness. She grabbed her purse and crutch, locked up her house, and left. 


	2. The Arival

Chapter Two: The Arrival  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any ER characters. TPTB, Leave 'em to be! I do not own any X-files characters. TPTB, Bring 'em back or I will have to get extraterrestrial on your tail! I do own Andy DeBurk.  
  
Note to Readers: A continuation of "Hello World. This is Me!" Remember what I said about flaming me.  
  
Thank You Doc for sticking behind me by saying that this would be a great Fanfiction. I'll remember you forever!  
  
Here we go..  
  
Date: June 4, 2001 Time: 11:00 CST Location: O'Hare National Airport- Chicago, IL  
  
Dana Scully was off the plane and at Baggage Claim. Someone watched her, Intrigued. He finally had the courage to walk up. "Hello.," The man said. "Um.. Hello.," Scully replied, confused on why this man approached her. "What are you here for? Business, vacation, visiting someone?" "Why do you ask?," Scully asked. "Well, I'll tell you what I am here for. I am here for the Medical Conference" "Me too." "What is your name?," the man asked. "Dana..Dana Scully." "Nice to meet you. I'm Andy.. Andy DeBurk. What specialty are you in Dr. Scully?" "Well, I'm not a practicing doctor. I actually work for the FBI." "Really? I bet they have you using gross anatomy on cadavers to solve cases." "Yea, something like that.," Dana replied. "What do you do?" "I use my knowledge of gross anatomy to slice up cadavers; so I can figure out how the patients died." "That's something.," Scully replied. "How?" "We have something in common." Scully looked at her watch. "Oh god, I'm off schedule. I guess I'll see you tonight or tomorrow?," Scully replied, running off with her luggage. "Yea!," Andy yelled. Scully was off to the Carlton.  
  
Time: 11:30 AM CST Location: The Carlton (For short) - Chicago, IL  
  
Dana was checking in at the front desk.  
  
Kerry Weaver finally made it. She was ready to get the conference room set up for the conference. She had so many plans, and they were all planed out.  
  
Kerry walked by check-in. Many people were checking in, and one woman just got done getting her room. Kerry turned her attention from the others to the person who just walked away from check-in. Kerry smiled. She was in complete shock. "Wow.," Kerry thought. Kerry then grabbed a grip of reality. "Kerry Grace Weaver, What in the fucking hell are you thinking? You are still getting over Kim. You know, the blonde headed chick. Get a hold of yourself! This one might be straight anyway.," Kerry said in her head. Kerry could not help it. She hopes this woman will be at the conference.  
  
Time: 11:30 AM CST Location: Check-In @ The Carlton  
  
Scully stood at the front desk. "So, you here for the conference?," The man asked at check-in. "Yes, I'm here for the conference." The man handed her a set of gold keys. "Room 342. Have a great time at Med. Conference 2001.," He replied to her boringly. Scully walked away with the keys. She placed her luggage on a luggage cart and tipped the bag boy. She started to walk away, but she felt a pair of eyes were on her. She looked out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm.," Scully thought. "I wonder why.. Oh, I know why she is staring at Me.," She said in her head. Scully blushed lightly. She turned to see the woman, but the woman turned away before she could get a full glance of her. Scully shook it off and decided to head up to her room.  
  
Kerry stood in the Conference Room. It was quite hectic in there. Many and many things were being set up. "More chairs.," Kerry replied to the chair boy. "I want a bigger podium.. Get a table set up on stage.. Projector.. Where is the projector?.. How many microphones?.. How big is the sound system?.. Coffee, set up coffee!.. Is the sign up table set up?.. Is the ballroom reserved for the end of the week dance?.. Where are the tags? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!.. Get me a lattae!," Kerry went on her order shouting rampage.  
  
Time: 1:00 PM CST Location: Room 342  
  
Dana just got done with her shower. She got dressed in a black button-up and a pair of dark denim blue jeans. She stood in front of the mirror, blow drying her hair. "Andy was quite interesting.," Dana said to herself. "And the rustic hair colored red head was not too bad herself. Wait, what did I just say? Bad mind, very bad.," Dana replied laughing. She shook her thoughts out of her head.  
  
Dana walked over to the bed. If she was going to keep her schedule, she would need to take a nap. She set up the alarm clock, laid down, and fell asleep.  
  
Time: 3:00 PM CST Location: Conference Room  
  
"Finally, everything is finished!," Kerry replied, finishing off her sixth lattae. All she asked for was completed. And all she needed to do was stand around and wait.  
  
Time: 3:30 PM CST Location: Room 342  
  
Buzz.. Buzz.. Buzz.. Buzz.. Slam! Dana slammed a button on the alarm. She arose from her hotel bed and walked to the bathroom to straighten out her hair. "Well, Time to greet.," Dana replied, flipping under her hair. She took her lipstick from her purse and applied it.  
  
A few minutes later, she stepped out of her hotel room and closed the door.  
  
Time: 3:43 PM CST Location: Conference Room.  
  
The doctors trickled in by the minute. Kerry looked down at her notebook. She kept a name and occupation. She studied it for a few minutes.  
  
Dana walked into the conference room. There was not a big crowd yet, and lucky for her she arrived early. She walked to the table and signed in and received her ID. She looked around the room, spotting Andy DeBurk in the distance, talking to some woman with brown hair. She looked over to someone sitting alone near the stage. It was the woman from that morning. The woman did not look lonely, she looked busy. Dana did not know if she should interrupt her or leave her be. "It would not hurt to meet someone.," Dana said to herself. She walked over, taking a seat beside her.  
  
Kerry was looking at the names on the list when she noticed someone sit down beside her. It was the one from this morning. Before she could say something, the other introduced herself. "Hi. Im Dana Scully.," Dana replied, reaching out a hand. "Um.. Hello, nice to meet you. Im.. Im Kerry Weaver.," Kerry replied, Shaking Dana's hand. Kerry did not like it when she stumbled through sentences. She rarely did that. "So, What do you do?," Dana asked. "Im the Chief of Emergency Medicine at County General here in Chicago. You?" "I work for the FBI. Im a federal agent. I guess you can say I investigate forensics on dead bodies. I am a medical doctor, but I took a different career path.," Dana replied. "Im amazed.," Kerry replied, taking notes.  
  
Kerry was stunned by Dana's beauty. What really had her attention was Dana's clear blue eyes. "She's checking me out. She's checking me out.," Dana thought to herself. Don't get Dana wrong. Dana thought Kerry's green eyes were mystical, very eye catching, and gorgeous. And Kerry's petite figure really set her off as attractive, sense Kerry was a lot tinnier than Dana. But Dana knew that she was straight, and Kerry might be gay. Or maybe she was thinking the wrong thing.  
  
"So who is running this?," Dana asked. "Actually, I am." "Whoa, I could never put something together of this magnitude. I can't even plan family reunions.," Dana replied. "Well, I do what I must do." "You must of put the coffee machines in the back." Kerry laughed. "Yes, I must admit. I did that." Dana laughed.  
  
For the next hour they talked about colleagues, strange medical disorders, 'Little Green Men', and Spontaneous Human Combustion. What was great was that they had a lot in common. But finally greeting time was over, the room was empty, and the chairs were being straightened. "Well, I had a great time talking to you.," Dana replied. "It does not have to end because everyone left. There is a coffee shop down the street from where I work. We can go and talk. That's if you want to." "Well.. Sure. I don't see anything in my schedule anytime tonight.," Dana replied 


End file.
